Forbidden
by Mishil
Summary: A love between human and angel that will cross the line of love...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: City of Angels**

**Author: Jigoku Shoujo12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I also disowned the title, I just got it from the movie of Mr. Nicolas Cage, one of my favorite Hollywood actors, and it is really a nice movie, I can't think of any title that would fit in my story…

**Author's Note:**

Hi, I hope you like this even though it is just **two **shots only; I was inspired by the movie, so I decided to do this fanfic …Please don't forget to leave a review…

**Chapter 1: **

_Sakura's POV:_

_They said loving someone is the best thing in this world, but what if being together with someone you love will just cause pain, is it the best thing to let it go or to be with that person even the fate doesn't allowed you to be together, this is what happened to me, I love that person very much, but he doesn't belong in our human realm, he did belong to the angel's realm…_

…………………………………………………_._

My name is Haruno Sakura, 18 years old, I was born with a weak body, even when I was a child, I always got sick, I am not allowed to go out to play like an ordinary children, I am always in my room, filled with toys, but even I am like this I still thank God for giving me the chance to live in this world and to be with my parents. I am always in the hospital, I here right now, my mom had just leave for work and the same with my dad, I know my situation, I also accepted it, I had leukemia and have only few years to live. I hate to see my mom and dad got worried about me, so I always act cheerful in front of them.

To be honest I am just sad, but I am not blaming God for what I am, I am thankful. I had met _**someone **_who made me glad and happy; he was always on my side ever since I was born, protecting me, guarding me, and the last thing that I was really glad for it, he love me…

It happened when I am in near death experience, I almost died that time, it was the time when I saw him, he gently touched my hands, I am the only one who can see him, he is the perfect creature that I ever seen in my life, he is after all an angel, and his name is Uchiha Sasuke.

I thought it was just only a dream, mixing the fantasy to reality, but l could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins, when he touches and kisses me. The sweet scent that came from his skin it filled through my lungs. Even though he didn't say it, I know he broke the law of Angel's Realm; it is where the angels live as he said to me, and Michael is the leader of angels. The law he broke that I was thinking, it is to fall in love with a human, it is forbidden, I think…

How I miss him, nowadays, I haven't seen him; did he get punished for loving me? Did Michael, the leader of the angels, forbid him to come at my side, just thinking at these things, it makes me sad, I do not want to be part with Len, he is one of my reasons why I didn't want to leave in this world, but what if he was a human, am I able to meet him, am I allowed to love him as he love me much.

I can feel him, when he still didn't show to me, I know he was there, I always feel his presence and I had always the feeling of being watched, but it is not with murderous intent, it felt like I was protected. I truly miss Sasuke, where are you right now? Suddenly, someone kissed my cheeks, and I know who it is, the sweet scent that I love, he is here.

"Did you just call me?" he said in his melodic velvet voice, and then he smiled at me.

"Sasuke!" I said. The happiness filled my heart. I embrace him tightly, how I missed him. "I thought you were punished by Michael and you will not see me again." My eyes betrayed me, the tears fall. Sasuke suddenly kissed my eyes, and I feel comforted by it.

"As I thought, you will be worried and I am here, don't worry and please don't cry, I don't want you crying." He said and then this time he kissed my lips. How gentle his touch is. "Get some rest, Sakura." He put me into a comfortable position.

"I don't want to sleep yet." I said childishly, and then he smiled at me.

"It is alright, I won't leave your side again, I'll be here, now get some rest." After hearing those word from him, I felt sleepy, perhaps he made me sleep again, before I completely fall in my slumber, I reached his hands, I am making sure not to leave me alone, and for the first time I am afraid to be alone, I always thought dying would be good, it makes you completely rest in peace. But when I met Sasuke, I am now afraid to die, afraid to be part with him…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As they said, dreams have do ending, morning's means the dreams had ended… The day I fear most had come Sasuke wasn't anymore at my side, he had gone, and I felt my heart just broken into pieces, where is he now? Days, weeks, months had been past, the days without him, I always cry in my room every night, even in my dreams, I was alone. When Sasuke was with me, in my dreams we are together, he always brought me into the Angel's realm in my dreams. But now, I was alone in the place that I didn't know, it is a scary place, a place filed with darkness, no one was there except me, perhaps it was hell.

My condition had become worst, I started to feel despair, I am alone; I always makes my parents worried, what a troublesome child I am. I do not want to see them crying. Right now I wish to disappear, or in other words, to die, I am tired of living; the medical practices are painful and tiring. Oh, please God, take me away… Give me my rest… Then, I know I am not yet dead, I can still hear voices, and I am in comatose.

In my sleep, I saw stairs, is it a stairs to heaven or to hell? I don't know what it is, but I want to go there, perhaps it is the place where I can see him again, is it the way to Angel's realm? When I was about to go there, someone hugged me from my back, the sweet scent that I know, the warm and gentle arms and hands that I always love, it was Sasuke, then my tears fall down…

"Don't give up yet, Sakura." He said to me, my heart is pounding in my chest, I know he can feel and hear it.

"I am tired, Sasuke, and if living without you, what is the point?" I said. I know I hurt him in my words, but it is true, I just want to be with him, and if dying is the key I will take it.

"No, you should live, I know you can forget me, and you will be fine, I'll do whatever I can to make your illness gone, even if sacrificing my love for you, I will do it…" he said to me in his velvet voice, did he just say that I can forget and go on in my life? He is my life; I don't want to lose him.

"I don't want to lose you Sasuke, you are my life, please don't say that." Then I release from his embrace. "If I can I just want to spend eternity with you." I smiled at him, then I walked away from him, and I am towards to the stairs. "I love you very much, Sasuke." When I am on the last step of stairs, someone take his hands towards me, he had an ebony hair, like Sasuke, and he wore black coat, and everything, opposite from what Sasuke is wearing, an all white coat. He also had an angel-like appearance, perhaps he is a death god, ready to take me, and then he smiled at me.

"Come here, I'll take you to my realm." He said to me, what did he just say? To his realm, am I going to hell? Is he Satan? My body is moving on its own! "It is the place where you should belong, Sakura," he said but his voice was something and as if it was something you can resist. I just wanted to have rest, but what is happening to me?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Sai, and I am the one who lead the death god realm, if you go there you can spent your eternity with him" he said. I know it is my wish, but somehow I am not happy or glad about it.

"I don't want to go there." I said, and then release my hands.

"So you want the hard way, then I shall tell you, it needs Len to fall, and become one of the angels who was homeless and wandering through the eternity, and let me remind you, once they fall, they cannot go back, is it that you wish? To see him wandering in the middle of the realms and also he won't be able to find you," he said, I was frozen from he said, I don't know anything about it; I don't want Sasuke to become a homeless and wandering angel.

"Is there no other way?" I asked.

"Oh, there is another way, it is to make you go back, and live to the fullest, but you will not remember anything about him, as punishment for him, he need to guard you until you die, of course he will suffer from the pain of unrequited love." He said. After hearing those words, my heart feels like it was pinned by thousands of needles.

When I was about to take his hands, Sasuke grab my wrist… He takes me away from him…

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked him.

"To the Angels realm and I will ask Michael for permission. I was surprised by hearing that… I just put my arms to his nape; it is the first time when I see his wings…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was allowed to spend eternity with him, I become an angel like him, a lot of things and trials before I became an angel, Sasuke almost died protecting me, he was punished to death when he faced Michael, but my love for him was the one who protects him from death. He just said the words I wanted to hear…

"I offer up my eternal love to you and I also offer every part of myself to you." He said to me. Perhaps I don't need those words because I am able to be with him, at last…

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: City of Angels**

**Author: Jigoku Shoujo12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke's POV:

_For the first time in my life, I felt the word love, at first I thought love will bring you just despair, but I was wrong, you will fight everything for the sake of the one you love most, but I fell in forbidden love, she was in the human realm, and I am in the Angel's realm…_

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have new duty, it is to protect the new born baby, and her name is Haruno Sakura, ever since she was born, she had a weak body. Humans should not able to see me, but she was special, she was four years old when the first time she saw me, she was in the hospital at that day, her parents had gone to work, she was kind a kind hearted girl, she doesn't want to make her parents worried. Always acting cheerful and had a very gentle and warming smile.

She was alone in her room, she just fell asleep, when I touched her tiny forehead, to make her fever go down, she was awaken by my subtle touch and she smiled at me. I was surprised.

"Nii-chan, thank you for being here, and at last you show yourself to me." She said and then takes my hands and she placed it in her tiny cheeks.

"You can see me? No humans should be able to see me." I said. I thought she was going to cry, or to be scared of me, but it is opposite from what I thought, she was happy. Then it makes me smile. Every day, I always watched her, she was lonely, albeit for being one child, because of her weak body, she wasn't allowed to go outside, I always often show myself to her when she was about to cry secretly, I became her play mate, I never thought once that I will be fall in love with her. Oh, my, what a life and what's with this heart of mine…

Years had been past in human time, their time is different with us; we can live eternity while humans can die anytime, when their time had come. She had grown into a beautiful lady, but still her body is weak, and her time is running out, in few years she will die, so I decide to show myself to her again, then I didn't expect her reactions, her gentle smile that is only for me, I saw it again, I didn't know that she is waiting for me to show again, this time I always show myself to her, but I found out that she had fallen in love with me. I am the first person in her life she had ever kissed. I am in love with a human, oh, that was good, so good, I know Michael had known it, but when I thought I was about to be punished, I was wrong, he said that he was once fall in love with a human too, but still, he chooses his duty, and the girl whom he always watched had lived to the fullest, but Michael had suffered from the pain of unrequited love, he just advice me to do right things and to follow my own heart… What a strange guy, I thought…

I remember that Sakura will be worried about me, and then I return immediately to the human's realm, I was right, I saw her worried face, and then he just called my name. I embraced her, because I know it will take away her worries. Her tears fall, then I kissed her eyes, I just really love her sweet smell, the mix smell of cherry blossoms and roses. And her lips were soft and had sweet taste…

I had made my mind, I leave her without saying goodbye, it hurts to say goodbye, I know, she will forget me, I think that I should erase her memories and watched her until her death comes.

This is should not be happening, I am an angel and she is a human, I decided not to show in her again, because it is forbidden, then I saw her crying every night, and calling my name, hoping to see me again. What I have done to you, your body becomes weaker and weaker every day, and I hate seeing you in that kind of state, I should be punished for what I have done to you, I hurt you. When you are hurt, I feel more pain…

I tried to erase your memory, but why my magic isn't working against you? I thought being away with you, but why you easily give up? As you said to me that I am your life, that also apply to me, you are also my life, I wander through the middle of realms, when Sai found me, and said he said to me that you are here, I came immediately to the realm of lost souls, then I saw you there, walking in the stairs through the realms of death god. Then, he welcomes you to his realm; I finally realized that I am the one who should spend eternity with you, not anyone, especially, that death god leader…

In the days without you, I've stopped moving but now I am walking out of here. All the coincidences we shared, certainly they all have their meanings. When our dreams come true one by one, and we meet again, the coincidences become destiny.

The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are. Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you. I believe once more in the miracle that is our chanced meeting.

When I was about to die, you protected me, you are so kind, and I am irrevocably in love with you, when I thought that you will go that time my head stop thinking because of numbness, when I thought you were going to the death god's realm, for the first time in my life at that time, I feel the urge to kill that persisting death god leader, Sai, but I learned to calm myself, I decided to spend eternity with you, even if I know that I must fall...

Perhaps it is my fate to love you, and now I believe that love will conquer all, and there is no law in loving someone, be an angel or human…

I know that there's a future where we will love each other. Until I take the sorrow back into my hands again, at this moment that will never come twice, you are all I can see.

I want to say these words to you, "I offer up my eternal love to you and I also offer every part of myself to you."…

_**Author's Note: **_

_**How is it?...**_

_**Please leave me review and thanks for reading! How about it?...**_


End file.
